Rugain
Rugain (ルガイン) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance He has blue hair and blue eyes. He has short yellow horns, blue fin-like ears, and a tail. He wears a mainly blue and white shirt, with blue pants. Personality Rugain is shown to respect and care about his father, Duc. He wants to carry out his father's dreams of creating a world where humans and mazoku can live together, and thus, treats humans as equals. Biography Rugain was the son of Duc and Shima, and expected to take over for Duc as the ruler of his territory one day. He has several other unnamed siblings. When he heard that Duc was defeated by Dan, and lost Tokyo, he wanted to battle Dan to avenge his father. Duc, however, insisted that was his role. In a neutral area, Rugain met Youth, who was working on his deck. Because Youth was uncomfortable speaking to a mazoku, Rugain tried to talk to him as a fellow card battler. He encouraged Youth to keep up with his deck, even if he failed. They both mentioned that there was an opponent they wanted to defeat. Zazie, Duc and Barone had recently formed a Triple Alliance. Rugain took Barone's lack of dedication to it as a betrayal to his father, and battled Barone to ensure his loyalty. After Barone defeated The GreatAngelia Sophia, Rugain's key card and the main point of strategy in his magic deck, he was easily beaten. Rugain was still determined to win next time, and to defeat Dan. When Dan arrived on Oct to meet the queen, Rugain was in the audience. There, he revealed information that Zazie had given him; That Barone and Dan were secretly collaborating. Because of this, Barone's territory was taken away. After that, Duc battled against Dan, using The CancerBushin Cancerd, one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. He lost the battle, and was arrested as punishment. Rugain was upset by this. He was given Cancerd, which he planned to use against Dan. However, when he met with Dan again, he didn't intend for revenge. He and Dan did battle, and as a result of Dan's victory, Rugain gave him Cancerd. He also provided the Sophia with information on where to find the next of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. Duc, while imprisoned, was brainwashed by Zazie and Geraid and turned into a cyborg. When Rugain heard that something was wrong with him, he went to see him. Duc denied ever having a son, and attacked him. After this, Dan battled against Duc, but was defeated and injured. Rather than keeping him prisoner as Duc intended, Rugain helped Dan escape. Duc arrived to Rugain's home town soon after, declaring he would take over the country. Youth attempted to battle him and lost. Rugain declared that he would defeat Duc when he was stronger, and take back the country. Rugain, his remaining family, and several followers left for a while on a ship after this incident. They met up again with the Sophia and Centurion, as well as Zack, who was with them. Rugain invited Zack, who was unsure of what to do, to join him in carrying out his father's goal. Then, they would again stay back to be emergency backup, while the Sophia crew returned to Oct. It turned out Rugain was needed in helping their escape. Afterwards, Rugain and Zack stayed together, living as brothers. Dan later defeated Duc, and helped him restore his memories, reuniting him with Rugain and the rest of his family. Later, Rugain, along with Dan and the queen, went to Slovakia, where Zazie was. Dan attempted to battle him in order to learn his true intentions. However, to raise the stakes, Zazie took both Rugain and the queen hostage. They watched the battle, which Dan eventually won. Rugain advised Zazie afterwards that as Slovakia's ruler, he should work to improve it. Before the final battle, Duc announced that he was stepping down, giving his job to Rugain once it was over. In the epilogue, he's seen with his parents and Zack during Barone's speech. Deck Rugain's deck is magic based. Most of the spirits are low cost. Battle Stats: Appearances: Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Gallery art_rugain.jpg|Production Art Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Mazoku Category:Male characters Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Red card battlers